Carvings On The Wall
by Missus Ann
Summary: He was so sick and tired of the way they treated people. He planned to save them, that is if he could save people while he was insane.
1. Prologue

Prologue

Running. That was all Allen could do. That was all he could think of to do, other than to kill them all. He hated how they all acted so perfectly fine, yet on the inside they were screaming in pure pain and agony. He hated how they all obeyed their leader, even though he was telling them to do such terrible things. He hated how they treated others. He didn't even care about himself – they had actually managed to get him to think that he, being the wonderful little boy that he was, actually deserved this treatment – but, he wanted to save the others. There were so many other people at that place, and they were getting treated almost as badly as he. Except for him; for him it was worse. It was worse, you see, because he was born different. They didn't like varieties. They liked everything, and everyone, to be the same, more or less. No matter what their past and how they ended up there, they were expected to act as if they loved it, and that nothing was ever wrong. Of course, there were a few breakouts of tears, and the pity of the other captives would follow, only to have the ones that took them in sit and laugh. They would enjoy causing the victims pain, though it was a disgusting sport.

Wait, first, let me explain something. Let me tell you just who these criminals were. They were the Noah. Something was very twisted inside of them, and it caused them to come out mental. They were the ones doing this. So much injustice, and no one ever knew. It was not possible for anyone to know; no one had ever managed to escape, as along with the Noah, there were the Akuma. If someone got past the Akuma alive, there was almost no chance of getting past the Akuma; they'd be too tired from the first fight. They would be too damaged already; a fruit that had been repetitively thrown at the floor. The Akuma were the underlings of the Noah, but they were the ones that actually did all the horrible things. They were the ones that would torture anyone they thought fit, mainly whoever it was easy to get, meaning orphans, runaways, anyone they could get their hands on, really. They once used to be normal, but whenever someone tainted them even a little, their insanity slowly went up, until eventually it was spilling over the edge and they were unstoppable. They had rankings, too. According to how many people they had driven to joining them, whether it be by experimenting, torture, rape, whatever they could manage. They were trying to create what they believed to be the perfect race.

The Earl. He was the boss of all the Noah, and also the Akuma. He could create, and destroy, most anything at his very whim. Not that he did; he found that was far too boring. Instead, he chose to send orders to people to experiment on the ones they "took in" - as they called it – and he would sit there and watch, the whole time having a sinister smile on his face. Though he would never do any of the stuff himself, because that would mean dirtying himself, which would not do. Now, the Earl loved the Noah – the Akuma too, though not as much – in fact , they were like his children. He loved spending time with them, and helping them with any problems they would have along the way. While, yes, he loved them, he still believed they had flaws, and that they did need help sometimes. That sometimes, they could change for the better. Sometimes they needed just a little push to get the happiness they deserved, and he was one of the best people to do it. However, there was one person that he couldn't figure out. He couldn't figure out which way to push this "child" of his, for said child was in love. He was just a bit too far from the line – this line being the one that separates the Noah and the humans – and he was not on the Noah's side. But, though he was in love with one of the worst people possible for his position, the Earl loved him still. He thought up a way to help his precious child soon enough. A human form.

Last, but most certainly not least, there was Tyki Mikk. Tyki was the Earl's favourite, and he was proud of that. But he was not happy there. Though he was the Noah of pleasure, he found no pleasure in being with his family since he had met Allen. And if you think about it, it wasn't really fair to him. He couldn't help that he fell in love, correct? So, the Earl gave him a human form, and he was off. But before we go into that, let me first tell you a story. Now, this story will be very... violent, to say the least. Not for the weak at heart, I'd say.

**Authors Notes: This is the Un-beta'd version, because my beta reader has been busy today, but I promised Dan, which is who this story is for, that I would post this tonight. So, here it is... or something. The Beta'd version will be up soon/eventually. I might post the first chapter tonight, if I have enough time. I've actually done work this weekend! How amazing, right?**

**Missus Ann signing off, yo.**


	2. Escaping

Part One

Of Torture, Akuma, and Escaping

Warning: There will be violence, blood/gore, possible rape (though no details, and not for pleasure, cause that's messed up), torture, messed up things, insanity, a crazed psychopath, a worried friend, lots of gay with no pairings (they may come in the last chapter if it's a consolation), one-sided love, love triangles with one-sided love, love octagons with one-sided love, and character death amongst possible other things.

I was on the edge. You're probably wondering, 'On the edge of what, dear child?' Ha! As if you don't know. I was sitting in my room, just waiting for them to call my name so I could have my nightly dose of torture, though it was torture sitting there, alone, lights off, thinking, knowing, that at any moment, one of them could burst in and start, without even a warning. That was the thought that haunted me. It loomed over me like the shadow of what – who – I once was, and nothing, oh, nothing could change the fact that I was on the edge. Or so I thought. But something did change it. Something, or, rather, someone changed it. Tyki. On the night that I was expecting the unexpected, I didn't think of all the possibilities, and that was what pulled me down. He changed the fact that I was on the edge of becoming an Akuma, all with that swift plan. "Now, Allen, as soon as you get the few things that are yours, I want you to run. I want you to run faster than you ever have before, and I want you to get out of here alive. I'm sick of seeing you be treated like you're worthless all because you're different. The same goes for everyone else, but... you... you're, I mean, I--" he cut himself off, though I already knew how that was going to end.

"I love you." What a great thing to say. Or, should I say what a great lie? People don't understand the meaning of love anymore. Sure, there's a few people who do know what it is, and they possibly even have it themselves, but there's also the people that use love for their own good. Some people – forgive me if I'm wrong – use love solely to get what they want. Being in love is special. From when you get butterflies in your stomach at the early stages, to when you smile just from hearing their voice, to when you want to spend all your time with them, and you feel as if your only purpose is to make them happy. But, if all that's true, maybe he really does love me. Maybe he wants to have only my happiness, with him as the cause. Why else would he defy his own family? I wouldn't know – I don't have a family anymore – but isn't that the point of having one that you have someone who loves you unconditionally? Then again, could it also be because everybody wants someone to talk to, meaning that Tyki's already in my family; I can tell him how I feel, and he never tells anyone, otherwise I'd be dead by now.

I pulled Timcanpy off the bed and smiled weakly at him. "Tim, you'll be able to live again as soon as we get out of here. You'll be fine once you're away from all these transmissions that caused you to crash..." Trailing off into thought, I continued trying to speak – though the only thing that could be heard was noises that sounded somewhat like speech, but was more like the noise that could be heard out of the garbage disposal that sits in the kitchen sink. After these thoughts somewhat cleared, I started running. The wind flying through my hair, whipping at my face. I felt unstoppable, but I also felt as if when the wind blew again, I would blow away with it like a dead leaf in Autumn. So confused, yet there was also fear. What if this was a scheme? I, who for some reason, trusted Tyki, tried to run away, only to get caught and be punished in the cruelest of ways. No, Tyki wouldn't do that to me, right? He, while he does have his faults, would never want to hurt me, correct? He would rather be punished, shunned by his family, anything. He didn't want to lose me.

Looking back, though I know he probably did not want me to, I frowned lightly. Thinking about it, he was the only reason I had not simply asked them for death. He was the only reason that I found at least some joy while I was at that god-forsaken place. It seemed unfair to him, actually, because though he wanted me to be safe, and happy, he wanted to stay by my side. I had to go back there some day. That was the thing that was imprinted into my brain. Something was there. Some thought that I couldn't quite decipher; the thought that was eating away at me. I knew, oh, how I knew all too very well that I wasn't going to be as okay as he had hoped. He didn't realize that sometimes I lied. I hid this insane feeling in me, and I realized it was for him that I was hiding this feeling. It was for him that I wanted to stay alive. When I came out of the Noah's room with fresh bruises and felt like a broken plaything, it was for him that I was trying to smile, and stay happy.

* * *

DAN. LOOK, IT'S FINALLY HERE. :DDD Aren't you proud of me? Or... something? Thanks to Mary-J for reading this and telling me that it was enough for one chapter (otherwise this would have never come - I didn't know how to finish it) and also helping me fix the mistakes that we saw. Uh, so... enjoy. Now, I will be off to write more.


	3. Getting Caught

Chapter Two – Getting Caught

Clip clop. Clip clop. Distorted noises that I can barely manage to make out. Faces. Everywhere. Are they human, or...? Can they be Akuma? What an improbability. Akuma were once human, too... though, look. Right there's a killer. They think they'll get to me too? Ha ha... as if. Just a mere step closer to me and I can kill them at my will. And it's not like _I _need them to be alive. They're probably all after me. The lot of them! My eye says they're not akuma... but how, oh how do I know that the Noah didn't put me to sleep and figure out a way to change it's function so that it only says something is a human when it's an Akuma? It would make sense, as the whole time I was in that... place, I couldn't see from this eye. I couldn't even talk about my innocence, or I would be tortured. More than normal.

_Innocence._

_I can use my innocence._

They're getting closer. I want to use it, but... but there's something; a feeling that won't let me. It's telling me that I shouldn't do it. I can't do anything to stop it. Maybe it's me being afraid again. Maybe my innocence can sense that the sane part of me doesn't want me to kill them. It won't let me do anything. I don't blame it. I wouldn't want to obey a half-hearted master either. Closer. I can make out their figures now. They all have this... this look on their face! It's annoying! It's like the look Tyki had when I lost my innocence. And I don't mean my weapon. I don't want to see them. It hurts. Make it stop.

Rumors.

Whispers.

_Laughter._

All that damn _laughter!_ Not toward a joke, unless the joke was the teenager that's got the crazy look in his eye, with a deformed arm and a curse mark on one eye.

Choppy. I can't think with them _looking _at me like that.

_He's so deformed!_

Stop it.

_Shh! He's still a child!_

Stop it!

_And how _cute, _whoever his master is, decided his days as a monster were over! Whoops, not quite!_

"Shut up!" I felt around me for something sharp. Nothing. The only thing that was around me was a building, and a window. With my "deformed" arm, I smashed it, and took a piece of the glass.

_Is he okay?_

_Ew, no! He's so gross looking!_

I lost it. I stabbed her in the leg. "Don't touch me! Don't come near me!" I panicked.

"Well fine. I'm sorry for missing my best friend." Glance. I know this voice.

"Behind you." I turned around, and there he was. I can smell the blood on me. Regardless, Lavi helped me up, and took me to the hospital in the Black Order Headquarters. White. Too white. But it doesn't matter. I'm sitting here, trembling, watching everything they do to me. Every move they make is recorded, only for me to access some unknown amount of time later. There was something sharp in his hand. I. Went. Berserk. It was then that the doctor took me out of the room (had Lavi remove me, actually) and told Lavi what he thought.

Losing to my rage is happening easily now. I have to try to stay calm.

End Chapter.

* * *

Begin author's notes. Yes. I think this is one of the shortest stories I have done in awhile. Which is weird. But whatever, I have to update Picture Perfect, and a whole bunch of stuff. And prepare for my contest~ Lala. La~ I hope to see many entries when I start it!


	4. Diagnosed

Chapter Three – Diagnosed.

Today, I was told that I'm going to have to start therapy. Mental, and, since I decided that I was going to stab my right arm – I was on a rampage, mind you – physical, too. I didn't want to go. I don't want to be here. And so, now, now I'm just staring at the clock. Listening to it's song. Tick. Tick Tick. A rhythm for insanity. Exactly what I need. And, like usual, there's someone staring right back at me. But, I've been ignoring it, because like I said, I didn't want to come. I don't want to be here.

He just kept adjusting his glasses, and staring at me. He was writing something, too, and I wanted to take the pen and jam it into his hand, because I wasn't saying anything, and I wasn't doing anything. Not purposely, at least. Because I know my eyes were twitching. I couldn't feel it before, but I can now. My fingers are twitching, too, but not in the same way. See, my fingers are twitching from irritation, and my eyes are twitching – or, rather, moving uncontrollably – from the madness of the moment. I stare at the clock, and he watches me stare at the clock.

Oh, I forgot to factor in one thing. His cat. I forgot that he has a cat. The cat seemed to really like him too. Personally, I couldn't see why.

"So," he began, as if that would change something. Though, maybe he decided he was going to do his job. That would probably be a good idea. "Why are you here? What do you have now, Sprout?" I think I flinched at that. I feel slightly angered. I wonder why...

"Isn't it your job to figure that out?" I'm not looking at the clock anymore. I keep switching from looking at him, then the cat, then myself, in the mirror. It all seemed too unrealistic. You could see it in my eyes; the way I was about to snap. Or, you should have been able to see it. Even I can see the murderous intent in my eye. I'm kind of scared; I knew I used to be a nice, and good person. But if you went through what I did, could you say that going insane from it was not logical?

Kanda blinked, and made one of those generic Kanda noises that he loved to make so much. "I suppose. I'll just have to study you, then. Let's see... You're awfully tired, but probably afraid to sleep; when you do, it gives you more energy to hurt someone if on a rampage. When you can't find a way to take out your anger, you take it out on yourself, hence all your injuries. You're very scared – you can tell from your eyes – and probably of getting captured again. You're on the brink of becoming one of them, and that's what scares you the most." He wrote all of it down as he said it. "Anything else I should know?"

I'm not looking at him anymore. It scares me – how good he is at seeing who I really am. How good he is at reading my mind. Though, it is his job... "I hate how people reject me when they don't even know me, and all because I'm different. Somehow it seems too unfair. Too cruel. I hate it." He keeps writing, and I keep staring. It's awkward, but I don't think he's noticed.

"So, you're angry at the people that hurt you?" He asked, and for awhile, I couldn't respond. I don't want to. So I'm not going to.

I fell asleep. Apparently, in that time, they took me back to my room in the hospital. They said I'll be staying with Lavi, Kanda, and Lenalee. I don't think I'll be able to bring myself to hurt any of them. That's good. But now I have to worry that I'll hurt myself more often. Oh well. They're more important than me, anyway.

Also, when I start thinking like this, I'm supposed to write down my thoughts. Though... I don't want to. He'll read it, and then I'll get in trouble.

– – – – –

Huh. So writing in this journal thing they gave me isn't so bad after all. Which is good. Maybe now I'll stop telling myself stories, because now I can write what's happening down. The weird part is, I tell the story as it plays. Well, I don't know what else to write, so I'll put you in my hiding spot, Journal.

-Allen

**Author's Notes: So, uh, I haven't died. But school was horrible, and I just got back from vacation, and I have been caught up in the normal angst of the world. But uh. I'm here now, and should be able to write more. (I hope.)**

**Ann.**


End file.
